How Did This Happen?
by ZheAwezomeMe
Summary: You, were a prize. A prize to what? the war between the 2p and 1p Allies. Why were they fighting... who knows, i dont... um.. yeah... It all started with, school, and the 2p's as your terrible classmates. SUMMARY SUCK BALL. IT SUCKS SO MUCH! But many say that the Story is 'AWEZOME' 2p!AlliesxReaderx Regular Allies


Finally! SCHOOL IS OVER! NOW I CAN GO HOME AND RELAX! All that i do at school is run from Jacques (2p!France) and Jaw-Long (2p!China)! Always fucking following me. WELL THEY ARE FUCKING STAL-

"AHHHHHHHHHHH-" an ear peircing scream interupts my thoughts. I run to where the scream came from. I stop at an alleyway to see a women being hit with a bloody baseball bat, that has nails in it? The women screams again, which makes me gasp as the person strikes the women in the head. The person hears me and turns to look at me. He has brown, redish hair, with a cowlick? His sunglasses are low so i could see his eyes, crimson red eyes. He wears a bomber jacket that is dark brown, a white t-shirt (now covered in red, because of the blood), and jeans (all his cloths covered in blood). I covered my mouth and back out the alley.

"Seems i need to take care of another, little birdy~" he coos. I turn on the ball of my feet and run. I run, and run. I stop in the most crowded place so he doesn't find me. I see him lost in the crowed. I slip out of the place and run to my house. I look behind me, he isn't following me. I dash to my house, open the door, dash in, close and lock the door, then i close the blinds and lock the windows and all the entrances.

-The next Day!-

The next day, it starts normal. I get up, get changed (choose your outfit) and walk to school. When i get inside, theres a group of girls squealing over somthing that is in the center of the crowd.

"He's so cute!"

"I know right! I say he looks HOT!" a group of girls talk about what ever is in the center. I push my way to the center, to find the teen with the crimson red eyes and bomber jacket i saw yesterday. I back out of the crowd before he could see me. I run to my homeroom careful not to be seen by Jacques or Jaw-Long. After about 30 minutes class finally started. The first person in is...him. The teen i saw yesterday. Then after him is his group of fangirls. They all take their seats, except for him. The teacher finally comes in.

"Good morning class. We have a new student, starting today." my teacher announces.

"Eh, John." John says plainly. The girls squeal when he talks. I roll my eyes.

"Choose a seat anywhere." the teacher tells him. The girls quietly chant 'Please sit next to me'. I roll my eyes again, and prayed he didn't sit next to me. To bad, he did.

"Hey, there, doll face." he tells me. I glare at him, then look away. The other girls glare at me.

"Come on, doll! Don't be like that! Whats your name?" he ask me.

"Tsk! Like i will tell you!" i say to him. He pouts and looks away. After 5 seconds he looks back at me. For the rest of the class, he just kept staring at me. Which made me really uncomfortable and i couldn't focus. I take out my binder and look at my schedule. After this is (fave class/subject).

"Seems we have the same classes, huh?" i hear John say next to me. I jump in surprise, and turned to look at him. He is wearing a big smirk on his face. Oh how i just want to punch it right off his face! I calm down, and smile at him acting like i am fine with it, but really, i just hate this. He blushes and looks away. Why did he blush? Eh, i literally shrug, it off, and go back to listening to the teacher. At the end of class the girls surround John. I take this chance and run off. I head to my next class where my best friend Oliver. I run to my next class and sit next to him. He is an unusually character. He wears a pink shirt under a dark pink sweater vest sometimes the sweater vest is purple. He also wears a blue bow-tie, which i adore. He wore dark tan khaki's, or white, or light tan. His hair was a strawberry blond color, and his eyes were blue, and i can see a shade of pink, weird. He is still my best friend though!

"'ello, poppet!" he greets me as i take my seat next to him.

"Hey Oliver." i sigh.

"Whats wrong, love~?" he ask me.

"Nothin. Just the new student John." i tell him

"What about him?"

"He, well, um i saw him murder someone the other day..he caught me...and he keeps staring at me...its very, VERY uncomfortable!" i tell him.

"hmmm, interesting...very interesting indeed... " he says as he rubs his chin, like he has a beard. I chuckle and hug him.

"Really, Oliver? You always cheer me up, thanks, Oliver!" i tell him. He chuckles and hugs me back,

"You're welcome, love~" he says. The bell suddenly rung. First in class is... John...then of course his group of fangirls. I chat with Oliver a bit and I ignore John. I zone out a bit.

"_?" Oliver ask.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry Oliver. I was just thinking about something. Please call me by my screen name. I don't want John to know my name." i tell him. He nods and smiles. My screen name is _(s/n)_.

" _(s/n)_. Are you sure he was the one?" Oliver ask.

"Yeah. The looks, voice, personality. Same as when he was, umm yeah graphic memory there..." i trail off.

"If your sure, love." he says and looks at John.

"I don't like the lad~ maybe i can give him a cupcake of mine~." Oliver randomly says.

"What? Why? You haven't even met him yet." i ask.

"Just- I just have a feeling i wont like him, thats all~." he tells me still crazily staring at John.

"You really are weird, you know that, Oliver?" i laugh. He smiles and we chat and forget about John. Until the teacher finally comes in. We never do roll call in my school. You sign your name on a piece of paper everyday, and hand it to the teacher. Interesting, huh? Well I don't much care. I gave the teacher my attendance slip and sat back down in

my seat.

"Hey, there. Nice to see ya again, doll." a voice says behind me. I turn and see John.

"Yeah, whatever..." i say as i turn back to face Oliver. Oliver was to busy crazily staring at John with a murderous look. I sigh out of frustration and turn back to the teacher. After 6 minutes of the lesson, something hits my head an falls on the desk. A rumpled up piece if paper. I open it,

'Whats your name, babe?' a note from John.

'NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!' i write back, i through it at his face. It hit his sunglasses. He picks up the paper and reads it. He frowns and looks back at me. I give him a

'The fuck you want?' face. He smirks then looks past me and at Oliver.

"Heheh would you like to try my Cupcakes?!" Oliver whisper to John with a crazy expression.

"No... Who's that...?" John ask me pointing to.. Vlad (2p!Ivan/ 2p!Russia). Vlad has dark tan hair, and red crimson eyes... He always wore a black and red soviet union coat, and a gray scarf. He also carried around a bloody pipe, and he doesn't give a fuck about anything. Get on his bad side, or make a mistake that involves him.. You might just have yourself a funeral. And so that is what i told John. Him, being a dick, didn't listen to my warnings and went up to Vlad and called him a 'commie' A COMMIE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. Vlad, stood up, grabbed John by his collar and hoisted him off the ground. Oliver for some reason had popcorn, took it out, ad we both ate it while watching. Vlad was about to throw a punch to John's face, but someone stopped them. That someone.. Was me. I realized what i did, but i was to late.

"Aww, shit." Vlad picked me up, and carried me over his shoulder. He then walked out of the room, with me.

"Why did you stop me?" Vlad ask me.

"Because... Actually i don't know..." i said truthfully. Like always he didn't give a fuck, and slapped me on the head with his pipe. I loose consciousness. How the hell did this happen?! We are in school! What do the teachers think!? Oh wait.. Aw shit.

* * *

Alright, i dont own hetalia, or the 2p's. ... okay yeah.. i have the 2nd chapter done, so if... you guys like... IF I GET ENOUGH FAVES OR FOLLOWS OR REVIEWS I WILL POST IT RIGHT AWAY. done


End file.
